This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a telephone apparatus and an information communication terminal. More particularly, it relates to an information processing apparatus for communication over a telephone network to which is connected the telephone apparatus, a telephone apparatus, and an information communication terminal.
If, with the information processing apparatus, such as the so-called electronic memorandum notebook, portable computer or a small-sized computer, data communication, such as electronic mailing, is to be performed over the telephone network to which is connected the telephone handset, a modem unit is connected to the telephone network, and data communication is performed via the modem unit.
If, during such data communication, the user inadvertently phones, that is dials with the handset in the off-hook state, such operation represents a noise to the data communication, such that data communication results in failure. That is, the user desiring to phone with the conventional information processing apparatus is unaware that data communication is proceeding on the same telephone network, so that he or she phones through mistake despite the fact that data communication is going on.
On the other hand, whether data such as electronic mail is being received by data communication, or whether there is any unread electronic mail, is confirmed by running an electronic mail software and by consulting the display on the display screen. That is, with the conventional information processing apparatus, whether or not there is any un-read electronic mail cannot be known in the power save mode or sleep mode aimed at saving the power.
On the other hand, with the information processing apparatus, operated by a storage battery, the charged state of the battery can be confirmed by the user by running a software detecting the battery voltage and displaying the detected voltage, and by the user consulting the display on the display screen. That is, with the conventional information processing apparatus, it is necessary to turn on a power source switch in order to run the software, even although the battery is being charged with the power source switch being turned off.